


Love Is The Name

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/M, F/M/M, Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Grace Kink, Heartbreak, Imagines, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Y/n finds herself in a love triangle between Dean and Castiel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE

y/n finds herself in a pickle when she ends up falling in love with Dean and Castiel. Who will she choose....

First Part will be posted on Thursday....


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Dean confess his feelings to (y/n) breaking their friends with benefits relationship, only for Castiel to confess his feelings to her...  
> Request: Can ANYBODY do reader x Dean x Cas love triangle fanfic? She want to pick one of them, but couldn’t. So you pick one of them to be with the reader. The ending with one of them would be perfect! Fluff, angst, and an apple pie? PLEASE, THANK YOU! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Also there are two ending parts.
> 
> SINS FOR SINNERS … I think I need to go to church again.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: sorry the smut sucked!

Dean let out a moan breaking the silence.  
“Stop staring” you mumbled, as you stared intently at the old barn.  
“Please just let me touch them” Dean whined, making you roll your eyes.  
“Were staking out a vampire nest and all you can think about is my boobs?” you grumbled.  
“Uh yeah, have you seen your boobs” Dean argued, shifting in his seat to look at you.  
“No Dean they are just imaginary and only you can see them” you sassed, still looking at the barn.  
“Please” Dean begged, resting his hand on your thigh.   
“When we gank the vamps then you can touch them” you said, making Dean   
“But I’m so horny” Dean whined, making you look at him. Your eyes cast down towards his bulge.  
You smirked when you saw his erection.  
“Fine, I’ll make you a deal, you watch the vamp nest and I’ll give you a blowjob right now, then after we go home you can have your way with me” you bargained, making Dean smirk, his eyes still eyeing your boobs.  
“I like the sound of that” Dean smirked, licking his lips.  
“Good, now eyes on that barn” you smirked, palming his erection.  
“Please, (y/n), you said a blow job” Dean whined, grabbing your hand, as his other hand unzipping his jeans, then tugging them down.  
“Now suck” Dean demanded, letting go of your hand.  
“You’re so impatient Dean, eyes on that barn” you demanded, tugging his boxers off. His erection sprang up.  
Dean let out a moan as you grabbed his shaft.  
Lowering your mouth down. Your eyes casted up, making Dean moan.  
Your tongue swirled across the tip of his dick.   
“Fuck” Dean moaned, as your tongue moved down his shaft then back up again.   
“Fuck yes” Dean moaned, as your lips wrapped around the glans, slowly bobbing your head down then up.  
“Fuck (y/n)” Dean moaned, pulling your hair back into a pony tail.  
“Oh fuck” Dean moaned, as you deep throated him. Dean bit his lip as your eyes looking into his.   
“Fuck me” Dean moaned, throwing his head back, his other hand rested against the window.  
“(y/n)” Dean moaned, as he jerked his hips forward making him deep throat you, making you gag.   
“Fuck” Dean moaned, as you started to bob your head again.  
“(y/n)” Dean moaned, as your bobbing got a tad bit faster.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Dean moaned, tightening his grip making you hum.  
Dean jerked his hips forward. Making you gag.  
“Fuck (y/n)” Dean moaned, as he spilled his cum inside your mouth.  
You quickly swallowed it, licking the rest of his cum up.  
“That’s so hot” Dean moaned, as you licked your lips, your eyes looking at his lips.  
You moved closer to him, straddling his waist, making him groan. Your arms wrapping around his neck.  
“You know what else is hot, you inside me” you moaned, grinding your hips against his groin.  
“Oh fuck, I want to bend you over the hood and fuck you so hard” Dean moaned.  
“Do it” you egged him on.  
“Then I’m going to fuck you in the backseat” Dean said huskily.   
His lips roughly kissed yours.  
Dean’s hands roughly undid your bra, his hands moving underneath your shirt, gripping you boobs.  
“Were you two, you know?” Sam asked, as he opened the passenger door.  
Making you and Dean groan.  
“No, I’d never have sex on a stake out” you said, making Sam roll his eyes.  
“Whatever” Sam replied, as you got off of Dean.  
“Soon Dean-o” you winked, fixing your bra and hopping out of the impala.  
Dean let out groan, fixing himself up.  
“Ah its morning already, time kill some vamps” you said, as you grabbed a machete.  
“It will end badly (y/n)” Sam grumbled.  
“What are you talking about Sam we’ve killed vamps before” you said, as you took out another machete.  
“You and Dean it will end badly (y/n)” Sam said, making you roll your eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to have this convo when I’m holding two machetes?” you asked.  
“No I’m your best friend (y/n), I just don’t want to see you get hurt by him, he will sleep with other girls” Sam said, looking at you worriedly.  
“Look Sam I’m a big girl I can handle Dean fucking other girls” you grumbled.  
“What are you two talking about?” Dean asked, as you handed him the machete. Smiling at him before walking off into the direction of the barn.  
“Nothing” Sam sighed, walking off after you.  
“Seems like something” Dean grumbled.  
Everything was going well.   
“What were you and Sammy talking about?” Dean asked from behind you, making you jump.  
“Nothing important” you mumbled, as you slowly walked up the stairs  
“That’s what he said. Please (y/n), tell me?” Dean muttered.  
“He thinks I’m way in deep for you and I’m going to be a broken hearted girl when you have sex with shanks” you grumbled, opening the door, walking slowly in the loft.  
“Well-” Dean started to say, until a vampire pushed him up against the wall.  
You quickly turned around.  
“You’s two would make good vamps” he smirked.  
“In your dreams blood sucker” you snarled, chopping his head off. Blood splatting across yours and deans  
“Thanks” Dean mumbled.  
“Yeah whatever, it’s clear” you mumbled, looking around the rest of the loft.   
“(y/n), wait” Dean said, as you started to walk out of the loft.  
“I’d rather not talk about this now Dean, especially not here” you grumbled, walking down the stairs.  
“But I want to be more than friends with benefits” Dean whispered, as he walked down the stairs. Following after you.  
With all of the vamps be headed, you Sam and Dean heading back to the impala.  
Ignoring Dean’s worried glances. You hopped into the back seat.  
Dean and Sam hopped into the front.

The ride back to the motel was filled with silence. Every once in a while Dean would look at you through the rear view mirror then look back at the road.  
When you finally got to the motel, you quickly opened the door and hopped out, shutting it quickly.  
“See you’s in the morning” you grumbled, taking your room keys out of your pocket and dashing to your room.  
“What did you say to her?” Sam asked, as Dean and Sam went into their hotel room.  
“I just asked her what you and (y/n) were talking about and she said you think her heart will break when I sleep with other girls, or in her words shanks” Dean explained, as he went into the bathroom, turning on the tap.  
“She is in love with you, I knew it Dean. You have to stop this before you hurt her Dean” Sam demanded, as dean finished washing off the blood that was on his face.  
He came back out, a towel in his hands, an angry look on his face.  
“No” Dean grumbles.  
“Dean, I knew this whole friends with benefits thing wouldn’t work out” Sam yelled.  
“Were grown adults Sam” Dean growled, glaring at Sam.  
“Dean the more you have sex with her the more your giving her false hope. She’s in love with you, she looks up to you Dean, you’re her hero, just please end it before you lose her, we lose her” Sam begged, making Dean throw the towel on the ground.  
“No, you want to know why Sam, because I’m in love with her okay, I just can’t stop having sex with her, I can’t lose her, and I know she thinks I’m hero, she deserves better someone better than me she really does but I don’t want her to be with another man, I want her to be with me” Dean confessed, taking Sam by surprise.  
“What?” Sam gasped out in bewilderment.  
“I love her Sammy, so much and I’m going to tell her” Dean said, walking past Sam.  
“Dean, wait, think about this” Sam shouted.  
“No I have to tell her, if she has feelings forme then maybe we can be more” Dean said, as he walked out of the door.  
~~  
Stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around your body.  
Your hand wiped off the steam that was on the mirror. Looking at your reflection.  
“Just breathe it’s all going to be okay, you don’t love him” you convinced yourself.  
“Oh, who am I kidding iminlove with him” you mumbled.  
“You’re going to be okay” you whispered, walking out the bathroom.  
You let out a squeal as you saw Dean laying on your bed.  
“Dean” you gasped out, holding your towel tight against your body.  
“(y/n)” Dean said, his eyes scanning your body.  
“Um, what are you doing here, do you want sex? I’m not really in the mood” you asked.  
“I have to confess something that’s been eating me up inside since 6 months” Dean said, making you gulp.  
Maybe he wants to end the friends with benefits relationship and have sex with random shanks you thought to yourself.  
“What is it?” you asked, rubbing up and down your arm nervously.  
“I think we should end the whole friends with benefits relationship” Dean said, making your heart sink, his found someone better or his getting sick of me.  
“Yeah, of course I understand” you mumbled, turning around.  
“You didn’t let me finish what I was saying” Dean said, making tears fall from your eyes.  
“You want to end it because you found someone better, maybe I should just hunt on my own” you mumbled. Still facing away from him.  
“(y/n), no” Dean sighed, getting off the bed and turning you around.  
“Hey, I wanted to end it because, I’m in love with you. I want us to be more than friends” Dean confessed, wiping your tears away.   
“Really?” you asked.  
“Of course (y/n), I’m freaking in love with you, I want to be more then fuck buddies” Dean confessed.  
“I want to be more than friends too” you confessed, making Dean cup your cheeks. Smiling lovingly at you.  
His lips pressing softly against yours.  
Your hands tugging his shirt up.  
Dean pulled his lips away, tugging his shirt off, he threw it on the ground. His lips went back onto yours again.  
Your fingers undoing his belt, then his zipper. Failing at tugging down his jeans, Dean helped you out.   
You let out a moan, as his hands grabbed your butt, hiking you up, you wrapped yours legs around his torso, your towel loosening in the process.  
“You’re so beautiful” Dean cooed, laying you gently on the bed. Hovering above you.  
“Please” you gasped out, as he tugged off the towel.  
His mouth went straight to your bud. Then the other one.  
“Fuck” you moaned, your hands gripping the sheets.  
Deans mouthed moved down towards your belly button.  
“Oh fuck” you moaned, as he pulled away from you.  
“Are you ready?” Dean asked, taking his boxers off.  
“Yes” you mumbled, as he aligned his dick to your entrance.  
One of his hands took your hand, pulling your arm above your head, as the other one gripped your waist.  
“Dean” you gasped out, as he thrusted into you.  
Your other hand gripped his bicep, as he thrusted in and out.  
Your legs wrapping around his waist.  
“Dean” you moaned, as his thrust got deeper and faster.  
“Baby you’re so tight” Dean moaned, as he thrusted harder into you.  
Every thrust was pure bliss.  
“Fuck” you moaned, as your orgasm took over, your body tingling.  
“Princess” Dean moaned, as he climaxed, the both of you’s cumming together.  
Dean let out a grunt as he rolled off of you, pulling you on top of his chest.  
“I love you” you mumbled, as your eyes flutter shut.  
“I love you more” Dean whispered, kissing the top of your head…  
~~~~  
You let out a groan as you walked out of the bathroom, just as you were about to take your shirt off, you saw a figure.  
“Castiel” you mumbled, as he stood in the middle of the room.  
You walked slowly towards him. Playing with the edge of your shirt.  
“I have to tell you something” Cas said, as you bite your lip.  
“What is it?” you asked.  
“I love you (y/n)” Cas confessed, his blue eyes looking at you in awe.  
Before you could answer him his hands cupped your cheeks. His lips capturing yours in a heated passionate kiss.  
“Ah” you muttered, as he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours.   
Cas’s eyes wandered behind you, frowning slightly.  
“Is that Dean?” Cas asked, looking hurt.  
“Yes” you mumbled, feeling guilty.  
“I think I made a mistake” Castiel grumbled, turning away from you.  
“Cas” you said, trying to hold his hand but he wouldn’t let you.  
“I need to go” Cas mumbled, disappearing.


End file.
